


Don't Tell Cassandra

by KimpatsuNoHoseki



Series: Mettius Tarasyl'an [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Mage Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Rogue Inquisitor (Dragon Age) - Freeform, Varric's Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki
Summary: Inquisitor meets the fabled Champion of Kirkwall and an old acquaintance.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Series: Mettius Tarasyl'an [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768138
Kudos: 33





	Don't Tell Cassandra

“Mettius!” Varric called out as the Inquisitor finally made his way out of that day’s war council. “Ah Sparkler is with you too, even better.” 

“What can we do for you Varric?” Mettius asked as both men moved closer to the fire that the Dwarf had declared his own in the large main hall. 

“A certain someone has made their way here and is waiting for you on the battlements.” 

“Oh?” Dorian was surprised at how shifty Varric was acting. “A certain someone? Would this someone happen to be a character in a certain book?”

“Maybe.” Varric offered up a grin. “What I can tell you is to keep this to yourself if you like this dwarf in one piece.”

“Well then, guess we better find a reason to sneak away to the battlements.” Mettius mused.

“I’m sure you two can come up with a reason. I’ll meet you there.” Varric huffed as he walked out of the hall. 

“Shall we cross another location off of our list to fuck at?” Dorian stated loudly, causing many visiting dignitaries to gasp in shock. 

“It is great weather we are having, Amatus. Why don’t we go gather some supplies first.” Mettius led Dorian out of hall via a side door before either could burst out in laughter at the scandaled looks the two were receiving. Both were able to keep themselves together until they reached the kitchens. Dorian did his best to reassure the staff that they weren’t there to change any meal plans, just passing through; and Mettius palmed a few fresh apples. 

“100 Gil says our special guest is the Champion of Kirkwall.” Mettius states as he tosses one of the purloined apples in the air. 

“Amatus, do you think I’m a Soporati trying to do magic? There’s no way I would take that bet.” Dorian snatched the apple on the next toss, taking a quick bite. “With as shifty as Varric was being, it’s very likely it’s someone that our lovely Cassandra has been searching for.” 

Both men wandered across the battlements, eating an apple each and casually waving to the various scouts and guards they passed on their rounds. 

“Whomever it is, Varric and they did a good job of avoiding Lelianna’s scouts and Cullen’s guards coming in.” Dorian mused. They passed through Cullen’s office with a wave and continued on towards the battlements above the Tavern. 

“Amatus, we are coming up on them now.” Mettius whispered, slowing his walk slightly as he led the way to the lowered walkway. They turned the corner and Dorian stopped in shock. 

Standing, speaking to Varric were two tall men. One was human with short raven hair and a red slash of color across his nose and cheeks. The other was a thin white haired elf tattooed with silver. No, not silver. A second look revealed that the elf was covered in lyrium markings. 

“Mettius?” 

“Well. Well. This is a face I never thought to see again.” Mettius tossed the last apple from the kitchens to the elf. “Amatus, this is the elf I spoke of to you, that I met fighting slavers along the coast of Nevarra. I see you made it to Kirkwall afterall, Fenris.” 

“Fenris? The slave that Danarius was insane enough to experiment on? How have you survived? The lyrium surely is killing you.” Dorian asked, fascinated. However his fascination didn’t last long as the elf in question unsheathed the greatsword from his back and took a fighting stance. 

“Altus.” Fenris spat pointing his sword at Dorian.

“Calm, Fenris.” Mettius stepped between the sword and his husband. “I doubt the Inquisitor would be married to someone from Tevinter who would mean you harm. Not from the stories you have told Varric and I while we lived in Kirkwall.”

“Hawke speaks true, Broody. Sparkler is one of the Tevinter mages on our side. Now put that away before you draw attention to us.” Varric pushed the elf back. 

“Pax, Fenris. I too fought against those like Danarius. You in battle and I in the Magisterium’s debate floor before the Black Divine and Archon. You will find no enemy in me.”

“Well this is not the reunion I had imagined.” Mettius chuckled. “Let us do proper introductions, friends. Varric, will you since you know everyone?”

“Chuckles and Broody, please meet Inquisitor Mettius Tarasyl’an and his bonded husband Enchanter Dorian of House Pavus.” Varric waved to indicate the two humans. “Inquisitor and Sparkler, meet Viscount and Champion of Kirkwall, Garrett Hawke, and Fenris.” 

“Well, we know why you wanted this kept from Cassandra.” Dorian chuckled. “Didn’t you tell her that you had no idea where the Champion had disappeared to?” 

“I said I didn’t know where he was,” Varric sniffed, “and at the time that was a true statement. Then when we were in Haven I got a coded message and was able to send a response while we were in the Hinterlands. Just had to wait for them to show up.”

“Be welcome, Viscount and Fenris,” Mettius waved at Skyhold, “to my home. Skyhold is open to you to come and go as you both please. Once Varric is done hiding from Cassandra, we’ll have to sit down and I hope you will regale us with what happened in Kirkwall. Varric’s stories likely didn’t encompass all the good parts.”

“Ha! I made Varric promise to change certain events for his stories so I’m sure you’ll be wanting the truth.” Garrett agreed, happily taking the chance to rest and catch up. “However, Varric mentions you’re having a rather interesting problem in the form of a monster I know I killed.”

“Corypheus? Ah, he is an interesting challenge, but not one that will defeat us. Our researchers would love to gain information from you about your fight with him. I’m sure we will figure out how to remove his ‘immortality’ soon enough. He’s not me after all.” Mettius shared a secretive grin with Dorian. 

“Yes, Amatus seems to have the one thing Corypheus desires most. Thus, while he has been long lived we will find a way to defeat him.” Dorian agreed, resting a hand on Mettius’ back. “Now, I think I’ll go find our dear Cassandra and distract her in conversation about her most recent read. Varric, I suggest finding a hiding spot in the meantime. Fenris, if those markings truly don’t bother you, I would love to have a closer look and see if there is a way to safely remove the lyrium from them. We would hate for you to get too close to red lyrium and suffer.”

“Only over my dead body, Magister.” Fenris snarled.

“Enchanter or Altus if you must use a title. My father is still alive and Magister of our House. However, we are all friends here and I would hope you would call me Dorian.” 

“Don’t push your luck ‘Vint.” 

“Very well.” Dorian replied with a tilt of his head. “Until later gentlemen. Amatus, I’ll meet you back in our rooms before super tonight. Dagna has asked for assistance in some research.”

Mettius nodded as Dorian left before turning back to Garrett, striking up a conversation about how the Champion first met Fenris.


End file.
